


Ace in the Hole

by Redgillan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, POV Second Person, Platonic Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgillan/pseuds/Redgillan
Summary: A fluffy Sam one shot based on the prompt: “You thought that would hurt my feelings? Well, you were right.”





	Ace in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @imhereforbvcky & @justsomebucky ‘s Cap2 challenge. Thank you guys for hosting this Cap challenge, I had so much fun! I hope you like this little one shot!

You took your steaming cup and sat at the kitchen island, your leg twitching uncontrollably. You stared at your reflection in the window above the sink and sighed.

Guilt was eating you up. You had betrayed the man you loved, and there was nothing you could do to salvage that situation. You weren’t sure how you were going to broach the subject of your betrayal with Sam.

How were you going to tell him that you had kissed his… best friend? Enemy? You weren’t sure what Bucky and Sam were this week.

The night before, Sam had gone out with some of his old Pararescue buddies and you had volunteered to go on a mission with Bucky. You went to a bar, shadowing two arm dealers who were selling parts of Iron Man’s suits on the black market.

Bucky was wearing a glove over his artificial hand, designed to reflect light and resemble flesh. You were both wearing wigs and coloured contact lenses.

Unbeknownst to you, the arm dealers you were shadowing had walked into a trap set by a rival gang. Patrons ran for cover as bullets were flying everywhere. Bucky and his trusty knives cleared a path to the back door, allowing people to escape.

During the fight, his flesh-like glove got torn to pieces, revealing his identity. A man yelled ‘ _Winter_ _Soldier’_ while another warned his peers that the Avengers were here.

You took Bucky’s hand and weaved through the crowd with cat-like agility. Lost in the sea of people, Bucky ditched the wig and grabbed a baseball cap off someone’s head.

Once you were outside, you removed the wig and ran a hand through your hair. You walked past a few police cars. Sirens blaring, blue and red lights flashing on their rooftop.

The criminals were still chasing you. You and Bucky walked into another bar where people were blissfully unaware of the commotion outside. Three men shove past drunk people, trying to find you and the Winter Soldier.

One of them was walking in your direction, looking around him with a scowl on his face. You turned to Bucky and pressed his metal arm between your bodies. His brows furrowed in question.

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

You cupped the back of his head and kissed him, making the other man look away as he walked past you. That kiss had probably saved your life, and yet you couldn’t help but feel guilty about it.

You felt something cold on your shoulder, and shrieked at the unexpected sensation. Bucky’s quiet chuckle pulled you out of your reverie.

“You’re jumpy this morning,” he said, a little too casually for your taste. He sat next to you. “Bad dream?”

“I didn’t sleep.”

“Why not?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice. “Last night was-”

“A mistake,” you finished his sentence for him.

“Not what I was gonna say,” he frowned. “Missions like this can-”

“It won’t spark anything between us,” you cut him off again. “Yes, I’ll admit that your lips are soft and you’re a good kisser, but it ends here. I’m Sam’s girlfriend.”

Bucky listened to you ramble on about _the kiss_ , his lips pressed together in an amused smile. He let you finish, then nodded his head in understanding.

He cleared his throat, silently asking permission to speak, which you granted.

“Again, that’s not what I was going to say,” he began, “but thank you for the compliment. It’s nice to know I’ve still got it. I was going to tell you that these missions can go south pretty fast and there’s nothing we can do about it. Last night was tough, we’re lucky to be alive.”

As his words registered in your brain, you felt your face heat up in embarrassment. You looked away and prayed that the ground would open up and swallow you whole.

“Oh…”

“Quick thinking, by the way. Where’d you learn that?”

“Natasha,” you groaned in lieu of explanation.

Bucky smiled. “I knew it. She did it to Steve, too.” He placed his hand on your shoulder. “Listen, you don’t have to feel guilty. It was a matter of life and death.”

“You took a deep breath. “So you think Sam will understand?”

Bucky’s eyes widened at the mention of your boyfriend. “Do we really have to tell him? I mean, it’s not like we wanted to make out in the middle of our mission.”

You recoiled a bit. “Okay, first we didn’t _make out_ , we kissed. There’s a difference. And second, I’ve always been honest with Sam.”

“Getting punched in the teeth by Captain America isn’t on my to-do list, y’know.” Bucky shrugged. “Especially since I just got my teeth straightened.”

He gave you a bright smile but you just stared at him blinking slowly. He let out a long sigh and stood up.

“I don’t want to hurt him. He’s my pal,” Bucky said, more seriously. “You and I both know it won’t happen again. But it’s your choice, and I’ll respect it.”

You watched him walk out of the kitchen, his words echoing in your head. He had a point. You had not meant to kiss Bucky, and you certainly didn’t want to kiss him again. Plus it would put a strain on their already complicated friendship, and you knew they both needed each other.

So you kept your mouth shut.

It wasn’t easy to keep it a secret. Sam knew you too well, he could tell something was bothering you. He also noticed that you had been avoiding Bucky recently.

After a couple of weeks, you remained mute to whatever was troubling you. Sam realized you weren’t going to tell him. He tried not to overthink it, but he couldn’t stand the way you tensed up when the three of you were in the same room together.

“You know you can tell me anything, right, gorgeous?”

You looked up at him, not taking a sip of the orange juice he offered you, and forced a smile to your lips. Your stomach was tied in knots so tight you could hardly breathe.

“Of course,” you replied in a fake happy voice.

“Bullshit,” he grumbled, taking a seat across from you. “You’ve been acting weird lately. I’m trying to give you space, but honestly, I’m worried sick. Did someone hurt you? Is it Barnes? Give me the word and I’ll kick his ass.”

You were about to argue with him when you saw the thrust of his chin, the fierce determination in his brown eyes. Your heart race as fast as the fluttering of a hummingbird’s wings. Sam would do anything for you; kick Bucky’s ass or anyone else’s for that matter.

“I love you,” you said, smiling fondly at him.

Sam gave you a sharp nod. “Okay, I knew it. I’m gonna fuck him up.”

He kicked back his chair and walked around the table. You caught his wrist as he moved past you and tugged hard enough to make him look at you.

“He didn’t do anything,” you said, nodding toward the chair next to you. “Sit down, I’ll tell you everything.”

Sam sat next to you, a crease between his brows as he watched you blow out a breath. You gathered up your courage and told him everything. The mission, the arm dealers, Bucky’s glove, running away, hiding in plain sight and finally… the kiss.

Sam stayed quiet for a long moment, his face stoic. You were about to beg him to say something when he spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I dunno. It’s just- I didn’t mean anything, and we didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“ **You thought that would hurt my feelings** ,” he scoffed, shaking his head. “ **Well, you were right**.”

“Sam,” you pleaded.

“I’m not mad that you kissed that hippie,” he cut you off. “I’m mad that you didn’t tell me.” He sighed. “Listen, you did what you had to do, baby. You saved yourself, that ugly ass hippie and you also saved dozens of civilians from potentially fatal injuries. You’re a badass and I love you, but I don’t want you to hide things just because you think the truth will make me unhappy.”

You placed your hands on his thighs and leaned forward to give him a kiss. “I’m sorry I kept it a secret. I really thought I was doing the right thing.”

He kissed you. “I know, baby. It’s okay.”

“Wow,” a deep voice came from the entryway, “we saved all these people with _one_ kiss?” Bucky whistled. “We should kiss more often.”

Sam turned around, glaring daggers at Bucky. “You! I’m going to punch you in your fucking teeth!”

“Not the teeth, he just got them straightened,” you called out as Sam chased Bucky around the kitchen. Blowing out a breath, you returned to your previously abandoned breakfast, tuning out their voices.


End file.
